


Day 11: Harmonise

by LtLime23



Series: August MEFFW Challenge [11]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtLime23/pseuds/LtLime23
Summary: Day 11 of the Month of Fanfiction ChallengeShameless shameless femslash smut - this is an extension of the Perfect 100 Drabble I did a few weeks ago by the same name.





	Day 11: Harmonise

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11 of the Month of Fanfiction Challenge
> 
> Shameless shameless femslash smut - this is an extension of the Perfect 100 Drabble I did a few weeks ago by the same name.

The gravity Sam created pulled at Shepard’s edges, she gripped the lip of the war room table a little harder, hoping it'd anchor her in place, a life buoy against the unyielding lure of Specialist Traynor. 

Shepard silently pleaded for Sam to walk away, to save her from herself, but still she kept coming. Too close, painfully close. But not close enough, it was the small voice that had been whispering sweet nothings in Shepard's ear since she'd first met Sam, it preyed on her curiosity, her need to feel alive. What started as a single spark as their flints had collided now consumed Shepard, great towering flames of desire, of want. 

“I shouldn’t be here” Shepard whispered, she didn’t move. She had to say it, she had to at least offer some defence. 

“Kaiden, yeah, you said.” Sam’s voice was all purr and seduction, “tell me Commander” the title dripped with wanting, Shepard swallowed, “does he make you unravel like this? Do your heartbeats and sighs harmonise?” 

Shepard looked at those lips, slightly parted, millimetres from hers, she closed her eyes. 

“I thought not.” Traynor's words slipped over Shepard's cheek, she could almost taste the truth they spoke, no Kaiden had never made her feel like this, her attraction to Kaiden felt, avoidable, as though she could have turned away at any point, her drive towards Samantha was unstoppable. 

Sam crept ever closer, her hips softly docking with the Commander's, she let her fingertips walk their way up Shepard's torso, "I feel it too" Traynor's voice was hushed, Shepard dared to open her eyes, allowing them to meet the Specialist's, "I can't not be here Commander, you're compelling, intoxicating, your body calls to mine, destroying any resolve I have not to want this." 

Shepard felt the hairs on her arms stand at Sam's words, static shifting wordlessly between them, the dart of Traynor's tongue across her lips, caught in the dim light of the consoles, Shepard fell, felt herself let go of the cliff edge her fingertips had been clawing at, "kiss me." 

Tentative, soft, delicate, full. 

As Traynor slipped her tongue against the Commander's for the first time Shepard struggled to recall a single moment in her life that felt so utterly perfect and so utterly right. The moan Traynor pulled from her as teeth nipped her lower lip came from the darkest of her depths. Traynor's body against her own, the only reason the Commander still remained upright, the pressure and heat both inside and out almost made her numb, her very soul aching with need. 

Sam's hands slipped across Shepard's back, both acutely aware of belt buckles pressing together, the Specialist dropped careful kisses down the Commander's neck, devouring and relishing the groan her touch drew from her lover. "I want to taste all of you Commander." 

Shepard couldn't move, her body paralysed as though if she dared to, the spell would be broken, turning all of this to ash and dust. Breath held as she watched Traynor thread the tail of her belt back through the buckle, the slight tug as fingers popped the button free, and the sound of her fly as it lowered. Automatically shifting her hips as Sam's thumbs hooked the band of her underwear, both pants and trousers being pulled down in one smooth motion as Traynor lowered herself to her knees. 

Shepard's whole body shook with arousal, the heady mix of anticipation and the look of unreserved lust in the eyes of her Comms Specialist, then it came, that blissful moment of almost overwhelming pleasure as Sam's hot, wet mouth landed on her. She moaned as Sam's tongue took lazy full strokes through her, the hum of satisfaction vibrating against her as Traynor tasted her arousal, slick and smooth. 

Traynor's tongue worked expertly over her clit, reacting to the subtle movements and sounds of the Commander, teasing under the hood sending shocks of pleasure so deep they made the soles of Shepard's feet itch. God, she wished this could go on forever, never had she felt anything so intense, the rhythm of each perfectly placed stroke driving her closer and closer to her climax, Shepard bit her lip wanting to hold out, wanting it to go on. There was nothing to be done about the cry that left her lips as Sam slid two fingers into her, as they curled forward Shepard crashed into her orgasm, gripping Sam's fingers, desperate to pull her deeper. 

Her body quivered, abs tense, crunching with the aftershocks, Traynor stood up, bringing the Commander's trousers with her, Shepard grabbed at the woman, pulling her into her, desperate to feel those lips on hers, viscous and assertive, tasting herself in that perfect mouth. The Commander spun them around, stepping between Sam's legs and pushing her back down against the table, a single strong hand pinning Sam's arm about her head. A breathless pause, Shepard almost surprised by her actions, of her control, Sam's eyes glanced down saw the alignment of hips and bodies. 

"I need you inside me Commander, hard and slow." 

Shepard felt her arousal flare nearly moaning at the thought of being buried in the woman beneath her, "you have the necessary equipment?" 

Traynor nodded. 

"My cabin Specialist, you have two minutes."


End file.
